


Outside Influences III

by TiffanyF



Series: Outside Influences [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place before Chief Tiffany Franks meets Grissom and the team in Vegas, politics arrange to send her seven tablets that are written in a language no one understands. She borrows Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson from the Stargate program. Unfortunately, that leads to other problems. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carter comes across as extremely OOC in this one. I like Carter and do not intend for this to be a bashing fic. If it comes across like that, I do apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, this is an older fic so it's a little different than my writing style is now. I'm typing up, finishing and posting some older pieces.

The large underground room wasn’t much to look at, the lights almost too bright, reflecting off seven large stone tables. They represented trust between people who didn’t trust easily, and there was only one person on the planet they would mean anything to.  
****  
Colonel Jack O’Neill tapped on the door frame of the General’s office. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Come in, Jack,” Hammond replied. “Close the door behind you. I just received a strange call from the President.”

“Exactly how strange are we talking about, Sir?” Jack asked. “I mean, have you seen some of the things Daniel and Carter have been working with lately?”

Hammond just sighed and stared at his friend. He knew first hand that Jack O’Neill was the best, but he always wondered how the man could let his mouth run independent of his brain so often. “Jack, you and Dr. Jackson are being loaned out to something called the International Bureau of Investigation until further notice.”

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud, now we’re library books?”

“I don’t like this any more than you do, but the President did tell me you were both requested by name.” Hammond looked at his folded hands for a minute and then back into the very angry chocolate eyes across from him. “Look, Jack, the President spoke highly of this Chief Franks, but wouldn’t tell me anything else. He just said everything would be explained at the proper time.”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “So basically what you’re telling me, Sir, is that we’re expected to waltz into a situation where this guy knows all about us, but we know squat about him.” He paused. “I don’t suppose I can say no, can I?”

Hammond chuckled. “No, you can’t, but you don’t have to like it. Be careful and take care of Dr. Jackson,” he said. “Jack, try to be professional. They’re sending a plane for you, you leave at 0500. Keep in touch if you can.”  
****

_Danny just doesn’t know how to be nervous_ , Jack thought, glancing back at his best friend and team mate. As much as he really wanted to hate the whole situation, Jack had to admit he was impressed with the plane. Quite apart from the leather (heated) seats, there was a small bar stocked with all their favorite foods and drinks, including the super expensive coffee Daniel loved.

Based on how quickly Daniel had fallen asleep after stumbling on board, the bunks were actually comfortable. He never is any good on early morning missions, Jack thought. He was sipping his brand of coffee and just getting ready to flip through the folder that Carter had compiled for him because Jack would be damned if he was going into any situation unprepared.

**International Bureau of Investigation  
Founded 9/13/01  
Chief T. Franks**

**Mission: To prevent foreign and domestic terrorism. To observe, protect and serve.**

Along with a note in Carter’s handwriting. “Sorry, Sir, I couldn’t find anything else, not even rumors.”

“Damn it,” Jack threw the folder to the floor.

“Jack?” a sleepy voice asked behind him.

“Sorry, Danny, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Jack turned with a smile. “I hope you brought a change of clothes, Danny-boy, because I seriously doubt wrinkled is the current fashion in D.C.”

“Of course I did, you didn’t think I’d go to a meeting like this in my sweats... You did think I was going dressed like this. How long have we known each other, Jack? You really should give me some credit.”

“Daniel, it’s too early in the morning to argue,” Jack said. “Go get some coffee and sit down. We need to talk about this whole situation.”

Jack picked up the folder and handed it to his friend once he was settled in next to the window. “I don’t like this one bit, Danny. There’s nothing on this organization anywhere,” he said. “I know there’s some spy groups in D.C., but this makes me nervous.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Jack. You said we were both asked for by name, that means there’s something they need us for,” Daniel said. “Anyway, we’re not going to D.C.”

Jack frowned. “Now what are you talking about? Of course we’re going to D.C.”

“Well, Jack, I don’t know what you’ve been told, but we’re going west, not east.”

“Oh, for crying out loud, this is getting on my nerves,” Jack all but shouted. “Someone better tell me what the hell is going on.”

An elderly, dignified man in a tuxedo appeared so quickly it seemed like he’d been beamed in. “Good morning, gentlemen,” he said smoothly. “The Chief has asked me to answer any questions you might have now that security is assured.”

“Who are you?” Daniel asked.

“I am the computer,” the man said. “Highly experimental at this point, but effective. Chief Franks will be unable to meet you at the airport, but hopes you will enjoy the drive.”

“All right, that’s enough.” Jack stood and, in his dress blues, was a fairly imposing figure. “Just tell me where the hell we’re going.”

“You will be landing just outside of Middleview, Idaho,” the man said calmly. “There you will be met by limo. Chief Franks sends regrets that you are being brought to the family home rather than the Bureau, as you were so obviously expecting, but the matter is classified at a level so high that only the President is aware of it at this time. The goal is to keep the NID from learning of this project and interfering.”

“Does your Chief Franks have all the answers?” Jack demanded.

The computer image smiled wanly. “Of course not, Sir, no one does. However, Chief Franks does have power.” The image vanished.

“I don’t believe you,” Daniel said, looking at his friend.

“What?”

“How you can be so rude.”

“Danny, it was a computer, it doesn’t have feelings,” Jack said. “Besides, are you just a little tired of all this, this secrecy? I only wanted some answers.” He started pacing. “I don’t like this one bit, Danny-boy. We’ve faced aliens, traveled all over the universe, been to hell, through time and I’m more nervous now than I ever am on any of those assignments.” He held up a finger. “Ach! Don’t give me any of that facing the unknown crap, you can’t tell me we know what’s going to happen any time we gave somewhere.”

Daniel grinned. “I wasn’t going to say a word.”  
****

The car that met them at the private hanger was far less formal than Jack was expecting, but as he got the lay of the land, he realized a real limo would stand out far too much. He didn’t even want to speculate about a military officer in dress blues and a scientist in a formal dark suit. So he sat in the back of the car and watched Daniel being Daniel. He talked to the driver about the area, the people and anything else he could think of. Jack paid enough attention to learn that the green fields were either wheat, pea or lentil; Middleview was a city with a steady population of 25,000 although there was a local university which caused a population swell, but the term had ended two weeks ago. Jack also learned that Chief Franks lived in Middleview prior to promotions and kept a house there for vacations and other special occasions.

Jack was extremely curious to learn why no one ever referred to Chief Franks by his name or gender. It was almost as if he was a non-entity, but Jack’s questions on that topic were turned aside tactfully every time.

Middle was fairly nice, if you liked the whole retirement community atmosphere. Jack noticed one mall, the usual fast food places, and lots of small shops. _This place should be staked and buried at the crossroad we just passed_ , he thought, looking around.

Daniel glanced back at him, almost as if he knew what Jack was thinking. Jack just raised an eyebrow at him and looked back out the window.  
****

The house was impressive; stone and brick put together in such a way as to blend into the woods around it. Jack loved nature and being outside and, against his better judgement, felt himself relaxing a little. Maybe the assignment wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Jack and Daniel followed the driver around to the back of the house to a large deck where they were asked to wait. “It’s beautiful,” Daniel commented, leaning on the deck railing. “If nothing else, Jack, this trip was worth it just to see a new part of the country.”

“I don’t know, Danny-boy, it just all feels wrong,” Jack replied, leaning next to his friend. “I’d still just like a few answers.”

“Would you settle for some lunch?” a soft female voice asked from behind them. “You might want to take your hand off your gun, Colonel O’Neill, I’m unarmed.”

The two men watched as a woman limped slowly onto the deck from the house, leaning heavily on an ebony and silver wolf cane. She was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and a pale blue windbreaker that set her ice blue eyes alight. Her long black hair was pulled back into a simple braid, showing off her pale skin.

“I’m told you dislike small talk, Colonel, so please allow me to come directly to the point.” She sank slowly into one of the deck chairs. “I am Chief Tiffany Franks.”

“You’re Chief Franks?”

Daniel elbowed his friend. “Your mouth is open,” he whispered.

“I get that a lot,” Tiffany sighed. “I don’t know why everyone assumes I’m a man.”

“No one who sees you, surely,” Daniel said before his mouth and brain could sync back up. He blushed when he realized exactly what he’d said.

“No, no one I actually meet. Anyway, I’m head of the International Bureau of Investigation.”

“Never heard of it,” Jack said.

“The who?” Daniel asked at the same time.

She smiled. “We tend to fly under the radar, if you’ll pardon the expression,” Tiffany said. “The Department of Homeland Security is our front. The public is told only what we want them to know. We find it’s not only easier, but safer, in the long run.”

“So the whole homeland security thing is a fraud?” Jack asked. He sat in a deck chair and studied the woman in front of him. In spite of her apparent youth, Jack didn’t think she was more than 40. He could see something haunting her eyes. They were sad no matter what the rest of her face was doing. He’d seen that kind of expression before, in his own eyes, before the Stargate program. He wondered what demons the woman was fighting.

“Oh no, it’s all very real,” Tiffany replied. “The TSA and all the other reforms are more or less just as they seem to be, but we, the IBI, hold the real power. That’s why no one knows about us. We’re as much, if not more, of a secret than your program.”

“So why exactly do you need me?” Daniel asked.

“What program?”

Tiffany took a folded piece of paper from her pocket, handed it to Daniel and looked at Jack. “Colonel, please understand, I’m a member of the President’s staff and, as such, am very much aware of the Stargate program,” she said. “Now then, that’s the reason I need your help, Dr. Jackson; we’ve recently come into the possession of some stone....tables, really, that none of my staff can read or translate. I doubt it’s an Earth-based language as they were found near the original Stargate dig.” She smiled softly. “Based on that look, I’d say I’m correct.”

“Jack, this is....” Daniel visibly changed directions. “How many of these tables are there?”

“We were given seven,” Tiffany replied, shifting in her chair to find a more comfortable position. “It was the President’s idea to have you look at them and translate what you can. They’re being stored here for security purposes.”

Jack took the paper and looked at it. “Even I know this one,” he said. “Danny, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m not sure, Jack. To find records of the Ancients other than the Stargates here on Earth.” Daniel looked back down at the paper. “I mean, think about it, these could be anything from instructions to gate addresses. I know Thor said we weren’t ready, but this is an opportunity I just can’t pass up. We can’t pass this up.”

“Daniel,” Jack interrupted. “Food first, work second. You know you’re supposed to be eating better.”

Tiffany smiled at the exchange. “My husband, Joe, is just finishing lunch,” she said. “I’m allergic to beef, however, he cooked both steak and fish, so you needn’t look so horrified, Colonel O’Neill.”

“Jack will eat anything,” Daniel said, smiling.

“Oh, like you won’t.”

“I draw the line at Mac and Cheese that tastes like chicken,” Daniel said firmly.  
****

Jack was disconcerted to find he really liked the mysterious and aloof Chief. She had a sense of humor that rivaled his, and was just a generally likable person. Her husband made enough to feed most of the SGC, and Jack noticed that Chief Franks just picked at hers.

“Tiff, I’m taking you back to the Center if you don’t eat,” Joe said about halfway through the meal.

“I’m fine, just tired,” she replied. “Gentlemen, I’m sorry to abandon you like this, but Joe will take care of you. Joey, I’m going to go take a nap.”

“You all right?” Joe asked.

“I’m just tired,” she said. “Don’t fuss.”

The men watched as she limped slowly into the house. “I’m sorry you caught her on a bad day,” Joe sighed once his wife was gone. “Her high energy days are pretty much a thing of the past. She’s stepping down to a consulting position after the next election.” 

“Is she all right?” Daniel asked. “Will having us here be too much of a strain? I’m sure we can figure out a way to get those tables back to my lab at the SGC.”

“She’s fine, Dr. Jackson, and even if she wasn’t, those tables are at the center of a lot of politics, so they have to stay here,” Joe said. “Tiffany’s only recently off six months bed rest and still gets tired easily.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “You just said she’s fine and yet she was on bed rest?” he asked, cocking his head to the left.

“I didn’t phrase that right. Tiff’s got fibromyalgia,” Joe said. “She’s still getting used to the restrictions it puts on her life.”

“I’m not familiar with that condition,” Jack said.

“Well, as best it’s been explained to me, imagine arthritis, stomach, memory, vision, strength and balance problems then mix in wanting to sleep all the time along with blinding pain,” Joe said. “If you see a chair with extra cushions, that’s for Tiff. Her hips really bother her.”

“What keeps her working?” Daniel asked. He mentally filed the name away so he could research it when he had a chance.

“Duty, mainly,” Joe replied. “Stubbornness; Tiff and her twin could out-stubborn a mule. Anyway, Dr. Jackson, if you’re finished, I’ll show you to the basement lab. I’m sure you’re anxious to get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

One thirty in the morning found Daniel in a fairly modern kitchen looking for coffee. He couldn’t believe his luck. Those seven tables were literally priceless and now he had a chance to learn more about the Ancients.

“Third cabinet from the sink,” a soft voice said from behind him.

“Jeez!” Daniel jumped and spun around. “You really do that too well, Chief. Did I wake you up?”

“No, I’m hurting too much to sleep right now,” she replied. “The coffee is in that cabinet. I’m not allowed caffeine anymore, so Joe tries to keep it out of sight.”

“No caffeine?” Daniel was appalled. 

Tiffany settled into a well-padded chair. “Please do make yourself some coffee if you want to,” she said. “My twin and her husband are firefighters and live on the stuff. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Chief Franks, I looked up your condition online,” Daniel said. “I hope you don’t mind, but can I ask you some questions?”

“You may, and please, call me Tiff.”

“How did you develop it?”

She smiled. “A car accident a little over a year ago. We thought I was going to walk away unscathed, but this crept up on me,” Tiffany said. “I’ve had a hard life, Dr. Jackson, and this is just one more thing for me to deal with.”

“I can really relate to that, and it’s Daniel,” he said. “My parents died when I was seven and I grew up in the foster system.”

“Do you have good memories of them?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you are a rich and lucky man, Daniel,” Tiffany said. She settled back in her chair and put her feet up on another. “My parents, and I use the term loosely, abandoned us when Lexxie and I were six.”

“So we might have had some of the same experiences,” Daniel said.

“I do hope not,” Tiffany said, her eyes closed. “The people we were placed with were horribly abusive, but they were apparently the only ones willing to take all four of us. We were trapped.”

Daniel sat down across the table with a mug of coffee. “I can’t say any of the families were abusive, but they weren’t all great,” he said. “I can remember wishing my grandfather would come and get me, but he never did. His work was more important, I guess.”

“Or maybe he was scared, who knows what people think when suddenly confronted with a child,” Tiffany said. “I’m positive it had nothing to do with you personally. Now, it’s my turn to ask a question, and please tell me if it’s too personal.”

“Sure.” 

“Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

Daniel almost spit his coffee across the kitchen, his blue eyes widened behind his glasses and he gaped at the woman sitting across from him. Her eyes were still closed so there was no way she could be reading him. “How did you figure it out?” he finally managed to ask.

“Your eyes,” Tiffany replied. “Being sick, I find people tend to forget I’m around and it gives me a chance to watch them. I saw the yearning in your eyes, it’s as simple as that.”

“No, no it’s not,” Daniel sighed. “You saw him. Jack is the ultimate macho man. He’s a military officer to the core, and he hates scientists.”

“Yet you’re best friends.”

“Jack and I have been through a lot, helped each other out tons of times and, despite his bastard act, I know he really cares about.....people,” Daniel said. He sipped his coffee. “The SGC, my team, and especially Jack are the most important things in my life. I can’t do anything to risk them, and I won’t.”

Tiffany opened an eye and looked at Daniel. “If you want my opinion, he won’t react nearly as badly as you seem to be expecting him to,” she said. “I’ve had to analyze people quickly my whole life and I’m rarely wrong.”

“Yes, but what if this time you are?” Daniel asked. “It’s not a risk I’m willing to take.” He sighed and looked down, trying to avoid the icy blue gaze. “He’d hate me.”

“So sure you are,” Tiffany said, making Daniel smile.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to be here for a while,” he said finally. “If you’re so sure about all of this, why don’t you sound him out; see if he feels the same way?”

“If he does?” she asked.

“We’re away from home and everyone we know,” Daniel said. “I guess if he does feel the same then maybe it’s time to take a chance.”

Tiffany opened her other eye and smiled. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Daniel.”  
****

Jack lay on his bed in Tiffany’s guest room and thought. It seemed like too much of a coincidence for those stone whatevers to show up like they did, but Daniel had authenticated them and started working right away, only remembering to eat dinner when Jack physically dragged him from the lab.

The Chief was another puzzle that warranted more study. She seemed to be a really nice person, and yet Jack could tell she was holding back. The only reason he was so sure of that was he’d often done the same thing himself.

Deciding it was too hot to sleep, even with the air conditioner purring softly, Jack pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before leaving to see if there was any ice cream in the freezer. 

The house had a nice open floor plan, much like his own, and Jack had to admit he really felt at home. He wasn’t sure why, or even if he could put it into words, but he didn’t mind nearly as much. Maybe it was because the Chief and her husband had opened their home to two complete strangers and made them feel like family in under a day.

His eyes were well adjusted to the dark and he could hear quiet voices from the kitchen. Jack paused in the door and stared at the scene in front of him. Daniel was sitting at the oak kitchen table, still in his black t-shirt and jeans, with a bowl and a mug in front of him, talking animatedly with someone in a well-cushioned chair. The full moon was shining in the window, highlighting Daniel’s short hair and glasses.

“It was just like that movie,” Daniel was saying. “I didn’t know anything was wrong until Jack told us each time, so I guess we didn’t actually have to live through it the way he did. I’m positive he did some really bad stuff, but he won’t tell me.”

“Being able to live the same day over and over with no consequences,” the Chief replied. “It sounds interesting if nothing else, but wouldn’t it also be...”

“Boring as hell,” Jack said, walking into the room. “Is that ice cream?”

“Raspberry sherbet and chocolate sauce,” Daniel replied. “It sounds gross, but it’s really good, kinda like a raspberry cream chocolate.”

Jack recognized all the signs. “Daniel, did you even try to sleep?” he asked, sitting down next to his hyper friend.

“I’m not tired and I’m having fun.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

“Go to bed, Danny-boy, so you’ll be alert when you try to translate those tables,” Jack said with a fond smile.

“Colonel, would you like some sherbet?” Tiffany asked from the shadows. “I apologize there’s no ice cream, but the children are away and I can’t eat it anymore.”

“You have kids?” Jack asked, accepting the bowl. “Daniel, bed, or I’ll carry you there myself.”

Tiffany was the only one who noticed the brief flash of desire in Daniel’s eyes. He muttered a hasty goodnight and left after putting his dishes in the dish washer. “Four, all adopted, although only three at home,” Tiffany replied. “Our eldest is eighteen and married to a local paramedic. She and her husband insisted on taking the others to Florida for a month.”

“Disney World and all that?”

“Yep,” Tiffany sighed. “I wish Joey and I could’ve gone as well, but I get sick just driving across town. Flying across the country wouldn’t be that great of an idea, not to mention the heat and humidity.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Jack asked, and immediately regretted the comment when he saw Tiffany’s eyes harden for a moment.

But when she spoke, her tone was as mild as it had been all day. “Do not mistake illness for weakness,” she said. “You, of all people, should know that underestimating another is a good way to end up in trouble. Hang around long enough and I’m sure you’ll see me in a bad mood.” Tiffany shifted around. “Damn hips,” she muttered.

Jack decided it might be a good idea to change subjects. “I overheard Danny telling you about the time loop episode. Do you think we’re crazy?”

“No more than any other military officer I know,” Tiffany replied. “Care to tell me what all you did? I’ve been thinking and I would paint my brother-in-law’s fire engine with rainbows, hearts, flowers and peace symbols.”

He snorted. “Not bad,” he said. “I mainly did crazy stuff, the best of which was golfing into the Gate and being able to yell at General Hammond.”

“You weren’t tempted to do anything worse?” Tiffany asked. “I know I would, given the chance. It always seems like there’s this little multi-colored imp inside us that’s just begging to come out and play. That would have been the perfect chance to live our your darkest desire.” She opened an eye and saw him staring at her. Tiffany smiled, “you weren’t tempted to spray paint your boss or something?”

“Of course not. Wait a minute, how the hell do you spray paint someone?”

“Very carefully,” Tiffany dead-panned.

“This whole conversation is getting really weird,” Jack said.

“Most nocturnal conversations do,” Tiffany replied, closing her eyes again. “It’s a chance to talk about deep desires, old pain, or wanting that which is forbidden. Me, for example, I’d kill for a prime rib medium with creamy mashed potatoes and butter.”

“I could go for that,” Jack said.

“But then you could actually eat it,” Tiffany sighed. “I’m to the point that the sight or smell of beef makes me ill. One other thing I’d do is hunt down my so-called foster parents and make them pay.”

Jack stared at the Chief as she opened her eyes. He was stunned at the pain he saw reflected in the moonlight.

“And now, if you’ll excuse me, Colonel, I think I’ll see if the hot tub will do me any good.”

“In this heat?”

“If it means getting rid of the pain for even five minutes, then it’s all worth it.” She stood slowly and grabbed her cane. “Think about what I said. Good night, Colonel.”  
****

Daniel was up at first light, 0500, and back in the basement lab with an entire pot of coffee. He was ecstatic over the find and hoped it would turn out to be something the SGC could use. He turned at a tapping noise behind him. “You sound like Yoda.”

Tiffany laughed. She was in jeans with a white t-shirt and the same blue windbreaker. “Use the Force you must,” she said, sounding remarkably like the little green alien from Star Wars, “if solve this puzzle you desire.”

“I almost wish it were that easy,” Daniel grinned. “Is there any chance I can get some stuff from my office at the SGC?”

“Sure, just make a list and I’ll have some agents pick it up.” Tiffany sat down carefully in one of the chairs scattered throughout the lab. “The same goes for your apartment.”

“Well, Sam’s taking care of my fish, so I guess all I need is more clothes,” Daniel said. “Thanks, Tiff.”

“No problem. I actually wanted to let you know I’ll be in my office all morning,” she said. “Joe’s going to the store after breakfast, so if either of you need anything, just let him know.”

Jack, who had been standing in the doorway, sighed. He was positive he’d made absolutely no noise. “Have you got special training?”

Tiffany smirked. “Of course,” she said. “I’m almost late for a teleconference. Daniel, why don’t you bring Jack up to speed and get me those lists by lunch?”

“Absolutely.” He helped her up and watched as she limped out. “Jack, I think this is the primary table. I need my notes and everything from the Mountain, but I’m positive I recognize this line from when you were speaking the language. I was right that it’s going to be worth translating. I just can’t tell if we have to do it in order or if each table will stand alone.”

“Daniel,” Jack almost yelled, “breathe. I don’t know how much help I’ll be. I might just get in your way and make you mad.”

“Jack, you annoy me like hell sometimes, but I don’t know that I’ve ever been truly mad at you. Well, maybe with the exception of that black ops mission the Tollan and Asgard asked you to do,” Daniel said. “It really hurt when you said we didn’t have any foundation for our friendship.”

The older man pulled Daniel into a hug. “Listen, Space monkey, I would’ve told you if I could have,” Jack said. “I trusted you to do everything right, even if no one else did. The Tollan said they’d pull out if anyone else knew what was happening. I had to make a hard choice and I’m proud of how it all went down. Proud of it all, except hurting you.”

“Jack,” Daniel said softly. “I’ve told you...I hate that nickname.”

The Colonel almost shrieked as cold fingers pressed against his ribs and started tickling him. He knew exactly how much Daniel hated being called Space Monkey, which was why he did it. That was a weapon he only used when he thought things were getting too serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Major Samantha Carter was upset, and it wasn’t just the fact that SG-1 was on stand down until further notice. Normally she would have been thrilled with the chance to spend time in her lab and get caught up on her experiments. No, what really upset her was that her CO and her little brother were missing, and no one seemed willing or able to tell her where they were.

Then, to make matters worse, some guys in really bad suits had shown up, on level 27 no less, with a note from Daniel asking for a bunch of stuff from his office and apartment. Carter wanted nothing more than to pin one of the guys up against a wall and make him talk, but General Hammond just had some of Daniel’s people box up what was requested and let the men leave. They had no clue who he was and the General let him walk out with three boxes of classified materials.

“Major Carter, you will soon wear a hole in the floor if you continue to pace,” Teal’c said from his chair in the briefing room. “Would it not be wiser to sit and listen to what General Hammond tells us of O’Neill and Daniel Jackson?”

“Which isn’t much,” Hammond sighed. He was starting to get a little concerned because he hadn’t heard from either man. “Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Jackson are on loan to a special, top secret government program. I don’t know how long this mission will last, so I’ve decided to offer you both the option of reassignment, working at the base or, in Teal’c’s case, going off-world.”

“General, with all due respect, this is crazy,” Cater exclaimed. “SG-1 is the flagship team. I don’t see any reason we should be pulled apart like this.”

Hammond sighed. “Major, both Jack and Daniel are working on a project for the President,” he said. “It’s so highly classified that I haven’t been told any details. You’re just going to have to accept the fact that part of your team has been reassigned until further notice.”

“General Hammond, with your permission, I would like to visit my family.”

“Of course, Teal’c, we’ll call if we need you for anything,” Hammond said. “Major, take a day and consider your options. Just let me know what your final decision is. Dismissed.”


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly four months of hard work, a lot of back-tracking, and most of Columbia in coffee, Daniel, Jack and Tiffany had one table completely translated. There were a number of gate addresses Daniel didn’t recognize, some basic gate instructions, and history.

Daniel was happy. He was actually shocked to find he was happier at the Franks’ household than working at the SGC. Maybe it was because he was able to work on one project non-stop while knowing it would ultimately help the people back at the Mountain. Or maybe he was just sick of the whole military atmosphere, but he suspected it was mainly because he was doing something he truly loved.

With a groan, Daniel stretched and checked the time. Tiffany and Jack would be having tea on the deck and, for once in as long as could remember, Daniel wanted to take a break. Plus, he was wondering if Jack had given any indication one way or the other to Tiffany, who had become like a sister to them both.

“Because it would ruin everything!” Jack’s raised voice floated in from the deck.

“All I’m saying is that you might not be operating with all the available information. You’re trained, Jack; you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed,” Tiffany said. “Now tell me exactly what you have to lose.”

“The most important friendship of my life,” Jack replied instantly. “Has Daniel told you something? Does he know how I feel about him?”

Daniel felt bad for eavesdropping, but knew he wouldn’t be able to pull himself away from the conversation if his life depended on it. Deep down, Daniel knew he’d never been good at protecting his heart. It was one of his biggest failings.

“Jack, sit down and listen to me,” Tiffany said, sounding extremely patient. “I know all the arguments against this. I’ve heard them for years, and still think it’s probably the stupidest damn rule the government ever enacted. Let me finish. Thank you. Two good male friends of mine, both Navy officers, recently got married. I arranged it. Do not underestimate my powers.”

“I’ve never been attracted to a man in my life,” Jack said. “I don’t know why I feel like this, but I can’t keep it buried much longer. I’m going to snap soon and kiss the stuffing out of Daniel.”

Tiffany snorted. “That’d end both your careers extremely quickly,” she said. “I recommend telling Danny everything, then sitting down and talking, but know that I’ll support you guys no matter what happens.”

“Why do I feel like this?”

“Well, I’m no expert on matters of the heart, I’ve known Joey since I was twelve,” Tiffany replied. “Lexxie is always going on about soul mates. She says it doesn’t matter what gender your partner is, it’s the person themselves. So, based on that rather sappy sentiment, I’d say you’re not attracted to men, you’re attracted to Daniel.”

“Oh, you can say that again,” Jack all but groaned. “But it’s our careers if I do anything about it. I love him, Tiff, but what we’re doing is too important.”

She sighed. “I’ve heard those arguments too. Jack, it may very well come down to what’s more important; your career or Daniel.”

“Danny,” Jack said without hesitation. “I can’t believe I’m actually talking about this with someone, but I do feel better. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tiffany turned her head towards the house. “Danny, you may as well join us. This concerns you too.”

“What?” Jack jumped up, color draining from his now tanned face. “How long has he been here?”

“Since you said that this is the most important friendship of your life,” Daniel said, stepping out into the sun. “Do you mean it, Jack? Do you really love me?”

Jack started pacing. “God, Danny-boy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that. I’ll understand if you want to transfer to another team or leave the SGC,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Or I can retire so you won’t be....ooommph.”

He suddenly found himself with an armful of archeologist feathering kisses over his face. Tiffany smiled softly. “I told you that you weren’t operating with all available data,” she said. “Would you like me to leave the two of you alone to talk?”

“No,” Daniel said quickly, blushing. “No, you seem to be the one we really need to talk to.”

“I’d say you need to talk with each other first,” Tiffany said, “and I’m due in a teleconference. Why don’t we all talk after supper?” She grabbed her cane and limped into the house.

“You love me?” Daniel asked, looking at Jack.

Jack pulled Daniel back towards him. “More than you can possibly know,” he whispered, kissing him gently. “I can’t live without you in my life, and that’s exactly why I haven’t said anything.”

“So you’d rather have me as a friend than not have me at all?” Daniel asked, eyes sparkling. “Well, not anymore, Jack. Now that I know how you feel, I’m not giving you back. I love you too.”

“Yeah, figured that out,” Jack laughed. “What are we going to do, Danny? I know you heard what I was telling Tiff. She makes it sound so easy, and it won’t be.”

“Maybe we should talk with those friends of hers,” Daniel said. “Tiff said they’re both military and they got married. That sounds like a plan to me.”

“You’d marry me?” Jack asked, pulling back to look at Daniel’s face. “Really?”

Daniel laughed and kissed Jack again. “In a heartbeat,” he said.  
****

The guest room Jack and Daniel were sharing was decorating in pale yellows and greens with sea shells. They both grinned when they saw the two twin beds were now pushed together with a double mattress. “Do you think we’ve been set up?” Jack asked.

“Somehow, I think Tiff’s a romantic at heart, no matter what she says,” Daniel replied. “Jack, I’ll be honest. I have absolutely no idea what we’re doing. I just know how I feel.”

Jack rubbed Daniel’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “Who says we have to do everything right now?” he asked. “We know we have these feelings for each other and there’s some kind of connection there. It seems extremely likely that we have the rest of our lives to figure out the physical side of this relationship.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Daniel said. “Not just for this, but for everything. For giving me a chance and a home.”

“Before we get all sappy, Danny, why don’t we just admit that we can’t live without each other, yadda, and call it good?”

Daniel laughed. “Who knew you had such a romantic soul?” he said. “I never thought I’d say this, but why don’t we take the rest of the day off?”

“Are you feeling all right?” Jack asked, suddenly concerned.

“I’m fine, I guess I just feel like I’ve come home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Major Carter was mad. No, she was beyond mad, she was livid. Almost half a year without any contact and then, suddenly, out of the blue Colonel O’Neill called. She’d tried to explain the recent problems at the SGC to him, how Teal’c was with SG-3 and she was doing nothing but lab work and research, but he’d brushed her off, told her it didn’t matter in the long run because of whatever it was he was working on with Daniel.

He’d been happy. Happier than he had any right to be after tearing her life apart. He’d called only to ask her and Teal’c to join him and Daniel for a few days. The Colonel wanted to talk about the future. That was it. He hadn’t asked any questions about her, Teal’c or General Hammond. He didn’t even want to know if they’d found any big, honkin’ guns. Nothing. Just a call expecting her to drop everything and come running. Resisting the urge to throw the phone across the room, Carter stormed out the door. It was time someone did something.  
****

Tiffany was stretched out in a lounge chair on the deck, enjoying the sun and trying to ignore the pain in her hips, when an enraged shout echoed from inside. Frowning, she carefully got to her feet and limped inside. “That belonged to my first chief’s wife, and they were like parents to me,” she said softly, settling on the sofa in the den. “It’s the only thing I have to remember them by, Jack; please put it down.”

Jack stared at her for a moment before carefully setting the cobalt blue vase back on the cherrywood table. “I just got off the phone with General Hammond.” His voice was low and steady, but it was obvious how much he was struggling to stay in control. “Apparently, I’ve been court marshaled, dishonorably discharged and fired this morning.”

“Why? Whatever happened?” Tiffany asked.

“You know we were planning to invite our friends to visit,” Daniel said. “Jack called just after breakfast and, well, apparently Sam went and told General Hammond that Jack and I.....” He broke off, his face turning red.

“I see.” Tiffany’s face went blank and her eyes hard. “So she lied that you violated the unwritten law and, without proof, your General took action.”

The men had never heard Tiffany use that tone of voice before. They turned to look at her. “Uhm, Tiffany,” Daniel said, taking a step back.

“I hate liars,” Tiffany said in a soft, deadly tone. “More than anything, I hate liars. We shall just have to see about this.” She stood abruptly and left the room.

“Uhm, Jack, what’s she doing?” Daniel asked.

“I have no idea, Danny-boy, no idea at all.”  
****

General Hammond was not in a good mood. He’d been played for a fool by two men he long considered family, and been forced to take action. It was only by calling in a few favors that he was able to keep Jack out of jail. When his phone rang, the tone and number indicated it wasn’t someone he knew. He sat and stared at it, debated answering, and finally let the machine pick up. He really just wanted to be left alone.

“This is Chief Franks of the IBI calling for General Hammond,” a cold female voice said via his answering machine, “in regards to your actions concerning Colonel Jack O’Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson. I know you’re sitting there, General, so you may as well pick up.”

Hammond grabbed the handset. “How did you get this number?” he demanded.

“The President was kind enough to give it to me,” she replied. Tiffany’s voice was calm, but there was ice in every word. “He is as concerned as I by your actions today,” she continued. “Especially as you do not have all the facts.”

“What are you talking about? Major Carter came in and told me that Colonel O’Neill called and invited her to some place near Canada,” Hammond said. “She also told me that O’Neill and Dr. Jackson have been involved in an intimate relationship for over a year, in clear violation of military policy. I had to take action, but I called in some favors. Jack won’t go to jail.”

Tiffany snorted. “Well, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hear that,” she said. “Did you even consider contacting Colonel O’Neill to learn if the information given to you was true?”

“As it seems they’ve been lying to me the whole time, it seemed rather pointless.”

“You know, Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Jackson both speak highly of you, General. Somehow, I had you figured to be more intelligent than that. Knowing these men as well as you claim to, does it make any sense what-so-ever that Colonel O’Neill would tell anyone if he and Dr. Jackson were in a relationship? His work means everything to him, why would the Colonel risk it so carelessly?”

“Not anymore, his paperwork has been process,” Hammond said. “I had the greatest respect for Jack O’Neill.....”

“So just like that, one lie makes you change your mind?” Tiffany asked. “This is why I hate the military, you are all so bloody closed-minded. The Colonel and Doctor have been living with my husband and myself since this assignment began. They are not involved in an intimate relationship. However, the President ordered that Jack O’Neill keep his rank and all privileges there-in. Dr. Jackson has been given an honorary rank and pension to make up for his unlawful termination from the SGC. Both have been attached to my office.”

“How dare you?” Hammond demanded.

“How dare I what, help innocent men prove they are just that?” Tiffany asked. “Many would say that is my job. I see it more as a duty and, fortunately, I have full Presidential support. If you’re interested in learning the truth, General, there will be a plane waiting for you at the airport at 0600 tomorrow, hanger 24. I hope Jack and Daniel’s faith in you is not misplaced. Good day.”

Hammond stared at the handset as the call was terminated abruptly. Could he have misread the situation that badly? Why had he been so quick to jump to the conclusion that Major Carter was correct? He supposed there was only one way to find out for sure, and that was to meet up with Jack and Daniel.  
****

There was another midnight conversation around the kitchen table with sherbet and chocolate syrup. Tiffany filled her friends in on what she had done, what the President said, and her plans regarding the matter.

“I just can’t believe you went to the President,” Daniel said, moonlight reflecting off his glasses.

“I have more power than people know,” Tiffany replied. “I just don’t use it much. I won’t have your reputations and names dragged in the mud simply because someone got jealous.”

Jack looked up. “You think that’s it?”

“Maybe not the whole problem.” Tiffany shifted her weight and put her feet up. “But it’s definitely at the heart of the matter. I’m just hoping you guys are right about Hammond. He was really mad while we were on the phone.”

“No one likes being told they’re wrong and you, well, you were pretty scary when you left,” Daniel said. “I guess you weren’t kidding when you said no one likes to see you upset.”

Tiffany sighed. “It’s probably my one failing, but I don’t do anything about it because I know how effective it is,” she said. “Lexxie does the same, only not as extreme, but with her, the cold literally radiates off her skin.”

“Do you think Hammond will come?” Daniel asked.

“I have him two earfulls,” Tiffany said. “At the same time, I think I raised enough doubts in his mind that maybe, just maybe, he’ll come. I’ll get a call when the plane leaves.”

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “I still can’t believe Carter would do something like this. Jealous or not, I thought we had the whole friendship-team-family thing going on.”

“We did just kind of disappear, Jack,” Daniel said. He was starting to yawn. “I think I’m going to turn in. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“I really don’t know what else to tell you, Jack,” Tiffany said. “Sleep well, Danny. Maybe I can figure out more after I meet Hammond in person.”


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang at 0605 and the pilot informed Tiffany that General Hammond was on-board and en route to Middleview. She told everyone the news at breakfast. “Guys, we can dwell on this or we can get on with our lives,” Tiffany said. “I propose we finish eating and then set up a little trap for Hammond.”

Joe put his fork down and stood. “I know that look,” he said. “I’ll go double-check the brandy supply.”

“Thanks,” Tiffany said dryly. “I’ve got a teleconference in an hour with some people abroad. I suggest when Hammond arrives, Daniel, you be in the lab working. I doubt we can tear you away. I’ll be in my office and will meet with him first. We’ll come find you, Jack, and then head down to the lab.”

“How should we act?” Jack asked.

“Like you always do, maybe a little upset at how you’ve been treated,” Tiffany replied. “You guys are best friends and there’s no reason to hide that.”

“What if Hammond doesn’t buy it?” Daniel asked, cocking his head to the left.

“He already thinks the two of you are sleeping together,” Tiffany said. “He’s already filed the paperwork, so, is there really anything left for you guys to lose?”

“Well, when you put it like that, no.”  
****

General Hammond was not a man much given to personal reflection, his job didn’t really allow for it, but as he watched the rolling golden fields pass outside the car, he felt a need to try and come to terms with why he was so quick to jump to conclusions about two men he had considered family. Was it because of how they acted around each other? O’Neill and Jackson were two of the most unlikely people to become friends, and yet Hammond was continually amazed at the depth and strength binding the men together. It was obvious the men cared for each other, but did that honestly make them gay? Hammond wasn’t sure and he really wasn’t all that comfortable thinking about it. Maybe it was because they actually showed how much they cared for each other.

The car pulled to a stop, interrupting his train of thought, outside a sizable but nice stone and brick house. The front door was opened by a man in his mid-40s with short black hair and brown eyes.

“Ah, General Hammond I presume,” the man said. “I’m Joe Franks; Tiffany is just finishing a teleconference, but told me to show you to the office when you arrived.”

“Are you a member of this IBI?” Hammond asked, looking around. Whoever designed the house really didn’t like walls or the color white.

“Yes, Sir, I’m a liason officer between the DHS and IBI,” Joe replied. “Ah, I just heard Tiffany hang up. Please go right in, she’s expecting you.”

The office was open and spacious with sky blue walls, white carpet and a number of bookcases. The room itself was dominated by an oak desk with what appeared to be state-of-the-art electronic equipment covering most of the surface. Behind the desk was a woman with waist length black hair, piercing ice blue eyes and extremely pale skin. She was wearing a pale blue blouse and darker blue jacket. “General Hammond,” Tiffany said, looking directly at him, “please sit down. I would like to thank you for being open minded enough to come see us.”

“Why are we here?” Hammond asked.

“That’s mainly down to whatever religion you happen to believe in,” Tiffany replied.

He looked at her for a long moment. “Are you and Jack O’Neill related?”

Tiffany smiled, but Hammond noticed it didn’t reach those cold blue eyes. “General, you don’t have to be related to someone to be a smart ass,” she said. “We’re here because D.C. is crawling with the very people we don’t want involved. Fortunately I’m well known for being eccentric, so the shipment here didn’t raise any eyebrows.”

“The shipment of what?” Hammond asked.

“The President said I should show you exactly what we’ve been working on,” Tiffany said. “And exactly what your Major Carter almost ruined. Come with me, we’ll find Jack and then head to the lab. He’s normally on the deck with a paper this time of day.”

“Hello George,” Jack said cheerfully when they made their way out onto the deck. “I’d come to attention, salute, yadda, but since the Air Force threw me away, you probably don’t care, do you?”

Tiffany smirked and eased down into a well-cushioned chair. “The General wants to know if we’re related,” she said, leaning back. “Oh, that feels good. These new pillows are really helping.”

“Daniel does good research,” Jack said. “Besides, it’s the least we could do to thank you. Why would anyone think we’re related?”

“Because we’re both smart asses.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Jack asked.

“Only in mixed company,” Tiffany replied. “Jack, was there anything you wanted to say to General Hammond?”

“Nothing I can say in mixed company.”

“Oh, please,” Tiffany snorted. “Have you ever been around a group of cops and firefighters? I think I heard it all before I was twenty.”

“Nah, I think I’ll wait and see what Danny’s reaction is to all this.” Jack folded his newspaper and stood. “It’s really amazing, George; if the wrong people got a hold of this it could be the end of our, sorry, your program. How ironic is it that Carter couldn’t let go of a seed of jealousy and almost threw it all away?”

Hammond looked between them. He was a little surprised at how military Jack still looked, but it was possible he’d dressed up for Hammond’s visit. “I’m still not sure what you’re talking about,” he said. “How exactly is Major Carter suddenly responsible?”

“Haven’t been to the lab yet?” Jack asked.

“Nope, thought we’d come and get you first,” Tiffany replied, as if it hadn’t all been planned out. “Can you give me a hand up?”

“Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?” Hammond demanded.

“Tiff’s been sick and has trouble going from sitting to standing,” Jack said, an arm around his friend’s waist to steady her until she got her balance. “I think we might have to cut down on the midnight meetings if they’re going to effect you this much.”

“Just what I need, another man fussing over me.” Tiffany raised her cane in a threatening manner. “I’ll forget you just said that, Colonel, especially as most of our best work is done at night.”

“So, are you planning to walk like that?” Jack asked with a smile.

“It’s too hot to cuddle.” Tiffany braced herself and started towards the house. “General, if you’ll follow me, please. Jack, you coming?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” Jack said. “See, George, when I called Carter and asked her and Teal’c to come up, I wanted to talk about the future of SG-1. What we’re doing here is so important to the SGC, but it could literally take years to finish. I was planning to tell Carter I was going to recommend her for command. I wanted her to have SG-1, but now everything has changed.”

Tiffany smiled, and again Hammond noticed it didn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t think letting Major Carter have a command is a good idea,” she said. “Not based on what she’s done to Jack and Daniel. A good commander needs to be suspicious, but not biased or blinded to the people around them.”

“I know what makes a good command officer,” Hammond replied. He really wasn’t happy to have Tiffany start lecturing him.

“Oh, yes, based off yourself, of course,” Tiffany said. “The lab is this way, General.”

Jack had to admit he was impressed. Hammond was a good man, military, hard when he had to be and nice when he could afford to be, but after spending so much time around Tiffany, Jack could really see where Hammond was lacking. Watching the put down’s be delivered left and right, Jack could tell that Tiffany was really upset.  
****

Daniel was involved with a particularly difficult translation when he heard tapping in the hall. He grinned to himself, Tiffany would never be able to sneak up on anyone as long as she had to use that cane. It was time to see what kind of actor he was.

“Tiff, Jack, I think I’ve got another line translated,” Daniel exclaimed as the door opened. “It’s on this part of the table and it seems to relate back to what’s already done, so I think we may have to reconsider how we have these numbered. But I’m positive this table talks about roads being built, which has to be the Stargates. Just think about all the knowledge held in these tables. If we can just get it translated, it’ll tell us so much.”

“Danny, we need you to take a break,” Jack said, trying not to laugh. He knew the enthusiasm and information were real, and it was exciting. “We’ve got company.”

“Hmmm, oh, hello General Hammond,” Daniel said looking up from a notebook. “I forgot you were coming today.”

“That’s quite all right, Dr. Jackson,” Hammond replied. “It looks like you’ve got a lot going on right now.”

Daniel looked over at Tiffany, who nodded. “Go ahead, Daniel,” she said. “The President said we could bring him up to speed if we wanted.”

“And I imagine since he’s here, you do.” Daniel cleared his throat. “Well, General, I’m sure you can recall the various times we’ve come across Ancient technology, including P4X-639, Ernest’s planet, and P3R-272, when the computer downloaded into Jack’s mind. Well, some of Tiff’s friends found these and sent them to her.”

Hammond frowned. “Why not to us?”

“It was an unofficial gift,” Tiffany said from her chair. “The politics surrounding this find will take years, if not decades, to untangle. Both governments are working on a way to officially reveal the find, but wanted a third party to house the tables until then. I’m not an elected official, and both governing bodies trust me, so they were shipped here. My people looked them over and couldn’t do a damn thing, so we requested two of your people. Daniel has quite the reputation as being able to translate anything thrown at him.”

“General, all I know for sure is that these seven tables were made and left by the Ancients.” Daniel paused. “Why do I suddenly feel like I’m begging for more time to complete a project?”

“Flashbacks, Danny-boy,” Jack said. He looked over Daniel’s shoulder at the notebook. “Hey, Danny, I think you might have made a mistake here.”

“Where?”

Tiffany smiled fondly as the pair became lost in the translation. They really did work well together, and she would be damned if anything pulled them apart. “You see, General, the three of us are working on the translations,” she said. “Even if I’m mainly the scribe, as Daniel calls me. I can’t crawl around on the ground anymore, and I do have a Bureau to run.”

“So what’s all this got to do with Major Carter?” Hammond asked. “I have to say I’m not happy about these things being shipped here instead of to the SGC.”

“Shipping them to you would have required an explanation the President is not ready to give the world,” Tiffany said calmly. “Here, well, they’re officially in storage, but no one has any problems with attempted translations. If we manage to get this done, the information is yours.”

“Just like that?” Hammond asked, suspicious.

“What good will it do us?” Tiffany sighed, “General, I’m not a bad person. I just like to watch over the people I care about and I’ve come to love that pair like brothers. I will not see them hurt further. If the information on these tables can keep your people safer in the field, or even help stop the Goa’uld, then why would we keep it? I only asked for Jack and Daniel on an extended loan, until the work was completed. You’ve shot yourself in the food and lost two of the most important people the SGC ever had.”

“A team is more than the parts comprising it.”

Tiffany studied him for a moment. “You really believe that, don’t you?” she finally said. “That has to be one of the single most archaic things I have ever heard in my life. You tell me where you’ll find someone with Daniel’s linguistic skills, or Jack’s field experience; not to mention all the allies they’ve befriended over the years. There’s no way to rebuild this all important SG-1.”

“You’re trying to avoid the point,” Hammond said.

“Oh, you mean Major Carter and the so-called illicit romance?” Tiffany sighed. “I already told you the truth, but if you’re too blind to recognize sheer jealousy when you see it then that is your problem. There’s a phone on the wall, there. You can call the President at any time, but I’ll tell you a medical exam will prove Carter was lying.”

“There are other ways for two men to....”

“I wonder exactly why you’re so sensitive about the whole subject,” a soft, deadly voice said behind Hammond. He spun around. Jack was leaning against a lab table glaring at him. 

Hammond cursed silently. He’d lost his focus during the argument with Chief Franks. “Colonel O’Neill, you will watch your tone,” he snapped.

“No, it doesn’t work that way,” Jack said. His voice and face were completely void of emotion. Jack had slipped into what Hammond always thought of as his black ops mode. He’d never admit to it, but Hammond was extremely frightened of the man now in front of him.

“You decided that I was no longer fit for duty,” Jack continued in the same cold tone. “You decided that I wasn’t to be trusted. So you see, I don’t have to do a damn thing you tell me.”

“As long as you hold that rank you will show me respect,” Hammond said.

Jack snorted. “I’m officially retired, despite your best efforts to the contrary,” he said. “I’ll turn it all down, give it all back for a chance to tell you exactly what I think of you.”

A crack like a gun blast echoed through the lab. Both Jack and Daniel reacted instantly and dropped behind the tables. “I’d say I’m sorry, but that would be a lie,” Tiffany said calmly. “Honestly, I think we’re all losing sight of the original point. Now, why don’t we all take some deep breaths and head up onto the deck?”

“How can you sit there so calmly and spout platitudes at us?” Hammond demanded.

Tiffany held out a hand to Daniel, who was shaking. “Okay, I am very sorry for startling you, Danny,” she said softly. “I just banged my cane on the floor. That’s all.”

“I’m okay, it’s just not a sound I’ve heard in a while, and you just really took me by surprise,” Daniel replied, smiling weakly.

“Answer my question,” Hammond snapped.

He flinched away as both Jack and Tiffany turned cold eyes on him. Tiffany broke eye contact first and looked over at Jack. “Why don’t you take Danny on up to the deck and get him some coffee? We’ll be along in a minute.”

She hugged Daniel gently and watched as the two men left the lab. “General Hammond, I have nothing but the greatest respect for our nation’s military,” Tiffany said softly. “I’m well aware that the petty problems are just that; how can anyone get so focused on one thing when the universe is so open to us now? I know all the various arguments, trials and problems that you have to deal with on a daily basis, but look at it from my point of view. I’m responsible for the safety or the people of every nation in this world, and I choose to see them as people, not numbers, and certainly not as things.”

“Does this illness have an effect on your mind?” Hammond asked.

“I’ll ignore that comment this time,” Tiffany said. “Do not make the same mistake twice. As you seem to be totally missing my point, I’ll skip the rest of the philosophy and get to the end point. The moment you believed one person over another, without proof, you proved once and for all that you see the people under your command as numbers rather than people. That, General, is where you lack as a commanding officer.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stretched out in one of the deck loungers and motioned for Daniel to join him. With a nervous look at the house, Daniel settled in and leaned back against Jack’s chest. “I dunno, Danny, but did that seem like Hammond to you?” Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist.

“You said it yourself, Jack; stress effects everyone differently,” Daniel replied. “Although I was shocked at how quickly he acted once Sam told him about us.”

“Yeah, that was odd,” Jack sighed. “I really don’t care anymore. I’ve got you and we apparently have a home where we’re accepted for who we are. Screw Carter and the SGC, let ‘em ruin what we’ve worked so hard to build. It’ll serve them right.”

Daniel turned slightly and kissed Jack’s cheek. “While I can appreciate the strength of your feelings, don’t you think we should at least try and keep a good relationship with the SGC in general? I mean, it’s possible some of our allies will want to deal directly with us.”

“You mean like Thor?”

“Yeah, he’s always had a soft spot for you,” Daniel said, smiling.

“That just brings us back to the original question of is that really George Hammond or not?” Jack sighed. “Because I really, really thought that George thought of us as family. I know that’s how I saw him.” 

“Why would Sam want to hurt you so much?”

“Who know, probably because of the whole dancing around each other thing we did before I fell for you,” Jack said. “She didn’t realize that the only thing that would hurt me was losing you. As long as we’re together, I really just don’t care.”

“So what are we going to do about Hammond?” Daniel asked. Despite the heat of the cloudless afternoon, he snuggled closer. “He could really make trouble for us.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Jack said. “Because something tells me that we’ve got special protection from Tiff.”

“Yeah, about that,” Daniel said. “How much of this power will she have after the next election? You know how quickly the power tides shift in D.C.; what’s to stop the new President from throwing us both in jail?”

Jack buried his face against Daniel’s neck for a moment. “Considering we haven’t actually done anything illegal, I think they’ll have a hard time throwing us anywhere,” he muttered. “You’re right though, it’s something we should talk over with Tiffany.”

“Ya think?” Daniel smirked.

“You’ve been hanging around me too long, Danny-boy,” Jack snorted. “Yes, I did hear about your comments on that Russian minisub. I’m so proud of you.”

“For being ill-tempered and sarcastic?”

“For not backing down,” Jack replied. “Love ya, Danny-boy.”  
****

From just inside, Hammond stood and listened to Jack and Daniel out on the deck. Now that he thought back on it, he realized what a mistake he’d made. “Do you think they’ll ever forgive me?”

Tiffany shrugged from her chair at the kitchen table. She motioned for Hammond to join her. “Jack almost destroyed my den after your phone call, so I know he was hurt by what happened,” she said. “You’ll never get them to return to the SGC. I’d say the trust held between you three is gone. Now, whether or not that’s what Major Carter wanted, I can’t say.”

“How long have they been in love?” Hammond asked.

“Years, but neither was going to act on it because of their work and Jack’s career,” Tiffany said. “They were both willing to be miserable because of the SGC and their respect for you.”

“I’ve made such a mess of things, how do I even start to try and fix it? They’re right, I do see them as family. I don’t know what’s happened.”

“Maybe Major Carter is just a really good liar,” Tiffany sighed. “From the sounds of things, the ball is in your court now. You can either continue to make trouble for them and make them miserable, or you can accept that they’re just starting a new life together, be happy for them and support it.”

“They haven’t....”

“No, neither has ever been attracted to another man before, and they’re both feeling a little freaked out by the idea.” Tiffany shifted her weight to her right hip. “They’re moving slowly. They didn’t break any rules or violate any regulations while under your command.”

Hammond sighed. “It seems so stupid to even this about this, but I used some pretty highly placed favors for nothing.”

“Not nothing, it shows that you cared what happened to Jack regardless if he still worked for you or not,” Tiffany said. “I’m sure I can get you some information and contacts to replace the ones you lost.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Why not? General, you made some mistakes, took some wrong paths, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.” Tiffany shifted again, muttering. “I’m sorry we more or less hit you over the head with all this, but we really wanted to get the point across. My advice to you is to try and start over. Go out there and talk with them, and really listen to what they say.”

Hammond looked at the woman sitting across from him and was suddenly struck by how young she actually was. “How did you get to be so wise so fast?”

“Practice,” Tiffany sighed. “Way too much practice.”  
****

Jack heard the footsteps behind them before Daniel did and tightened his hold on his lover. “So, you caught us, George,” he said. “What’s going to happen now?”

Hammond looked at the men in front of him and sighed. “I guess I deserve that,” he said. “May I join you?”

“Last time I checked it was still a free country,” Jack commented. “I’m not ashamed, George, not at all. I thought I knew what love was, once, when I got married, but that was only surface emotions compared to how I feel about Danny. We both know that you can make a lot of trouble for us, so I guess our lives are in your hands again.”

“For the first time in a long time, I don’t feel worthy of that trust,” Hammond said. “Hear me out, Jack, Daniel. I honestly don’t know what happened to me before I came up here. Major Carter came storming into my office and told me you’d been together for a while. It made me mad. I was mad that you’d go behind my back and put your team at risk. That you, Jack, would be so willing to disregard the very regulations you swore to uphold. I was also hurt that you didn’t feel you could come to me. So I just reacted, like the old soldier I am, and made a mess of two of the most important friendships I’ve ever been lucky enough to have.”

Daniel looked over at Hammond. “Why were you so willing to believe Sam?” he asked, blue eyes shining damply. “Why did Jack or I do to break trust with you so severely?”

“You didn’t do anything,” Hammond said with a sigh. He hadn’t seen the insecure Daniel for a while and had forgotten how hard it was to deal with the emotions it generated. It didn’t seem normal for a grown man to appear to be seven, but Daniel managed it. “The fault is all mine. I wish I had an answer for you, Dr. Jackson, but I don’t. Not yet, anyway. 

“That’s just it,” Jack said, resting his head against Daniel’s. “We gave our lives to and for the program and you because it was more important than anything personal. We were both willing to sacrifice our happiness and lives for you whenever you ask. This is how we were repaid. What if Carter tried this a few years ago? Would you have reacted the same way?”

“I can’t say I wouldn’t, but I don’t know.” Hammond looked out towards the trees and sighed. “We’ve worked closely together for so long and you two, annoying as you can be, were like my sons. I’d really like to try and regain that trust again, but I’ll understand it we can’t.”

Daniel turned to look at Jack and caught Tiffany watching them from the porch door. She nodded slightly and shifted her focus to the forest behind her home. “What do you think, Jack?” Daniel asked. “I really don’t want to lose the rest of our family just because Sam is being an idiot.”

“It would be nice to have some friends from the mountain at the wedding,” Jack said. “Yep, George, it’s that serious. I won’t give Danny up for anyone or anything.”

“Well, I’ll admit the idea doesn’t make me comfortable,” he said, “but for the sake of our friendship, I’ll willing to try.”

Tiffany limped over to the group. “General, let me ask you a question,” she said. “Look at the men in front of you. You’ve known them for how many years?”

“At least five,” Hammond replied.

“Apart from the inevitable changes over the years, what’s different now from when they left the SGC? I’m not talking about what you know, I’m talking about them. What’s changed to make you so uncomfortable around them?”

“Daniel is sitting in Jack’s lap,” Hammond said.

“You’re being honest, that’s a good start,” Tiffany said. “Just remember that these are the same men you’ve known for years, just with a new dimension to their personalities.”

“I always said you’re two dimensional,” Daniel muttered to Jack.

“Yeah sure ya betcha,” Jack replied, nuzzling Daniel’s neck. “Love you too, Space Monkey.”


End file.
